In climbing parks, and in particular in high wire gardens, there are frequently exercise courses, which may not be used by more than one person at the same time. Thus, it may be that an exercise course is designed only for the weight of one person, and an overload must be prevented.
An exercise course may have, for example, a zip line (flyingfox), which may never be used by two or more participants at the same time, because dangerous collisions may arise thereby.
Hence, it is necessary that strict safety rules are adhered to in climbing parks in order to ensure a sufficient safety (or security) during the exercise courses.
WO 2008/049143 A1 discloses a self-securing set having two securing devices, which can be connected (or hooked in) at securing positions and to which a person is secured. Blocking devices of the connectable securing devices are coupled by a communication means, such that a securing means for the connectable securing devices is provided, which blocks against opening upon connecting a connectable securing device at the securing position and upon actuating the securing means of the connectable securing device by means of its blocking device.
WO 2009/098249 A1 discloses a self-securing device having a securing appliance, which is connectable to a securing means and which secures person. The connectable securing appliance has a recess, which is closable for receiving a rope and which is closable (or lockable) by a barrier. The barrier is unlockable by an unblocking element with clearance of the recess. A blocking element blocks the recess. The unblocking element and the blocking element are directly or indirectly attached to the rope separately from each other. The unblocking element is movable relatively to the connected securing appliance and can be attached to the rope upon clearance of the recess. Furthermore, the connectable securing appliance with the unblocking element attached thereto can be moved only in a connected state to the blocking element. The attachment of the unblocking element to the connectable securing appliance is releasable during the blocking process.